Quests
Quests are a fun way to get items, XP, money and even some training for your current companion. Each Questgiver will give you a certain number of quests per day. If you don't want to do a quest you can just quit it without penalty and ask the questgiver to give you a new one. Quitting a quest will, however, counts towards your daily total. Each player starts out with a set number daily quests. Increasing one's player level by Training and Competing with pets will increase the number of quests allowed per day. There used to be a set number of eash quest type you could do per day, but in December 2012 this was changed to a "Quest pool". Every quest you do subtracts one from the total number of quests you can do each day. Basically means you can do each quest as much or as little as you like as long as you still have quests left for the day. All quests stop giving pet XP once the pet hits level 100. From there use Contests to level up your pets. A pet may do no more than 500 quests a day. To keep questing, switch pets. If you can't find an item, you can buy it from the market, flea market, or request it from other players. If you have a ribbon account and use the buy link shown in the quests you will not get your discount: discounts only work when buying through the market page. =No Requirements= You can do these quests from the start! Here's what to expect. For advice as to the order in which to do your quests and if they are "worth doing" check out our Playing Tips page. Aziso *Rewards: Random items, one pet XP, no player XP ** Prize rarity varies between 40-80. No Trash! 1 Pet XP, zero player XP * Located Here "These things humans call 'trash' fascinate me. I collect them and study them- what a race discards is often far more interesting than what they think has value! Bring me these items, and I shall exchange them for items humans have brought me as gifts." In short, give trash, get items (typically food or toys). It's signpost for trash hoarders. The Cruel Taskmaster * Rewards: pet stat points, pet XP, and'' no money!. Possible Silver/Bronze/Gold tokens. ** 100% chance of stat points and maybe silver or bronze tokens. * Located Here The Cruel Taskmaster will train your pets for a fee. Bring him stuff and see what he can do. Unlike other quests, this one does not give any money. Instead it raises stat points by a percentage based on how much your pet needs until it's full on that stat granting up to five points at once. It never trains past maximum stat points for the level and generally trains more on pets who know less. For example, a pet that need 20 points until a stat is full will learn more than a pet that needs only 4 points until a stat is full. It is possible, if a pet is too well trained, to get absolutely nothing in stat gains from him. The Cruel TaskMaster won't reward stats after Level 95, so use this on your other pets to gain some points. Stats by Likelihood of gaining. 1 = rare. 10 = very common. * Agility: 10 * Intelligence: 10 * Cunning: 8 * Strength: 6 * Stamina: 3 * Speed: 1 The Huntsman's Quest * Rewards: random plants or animals, Money and XP for your pet and possible Silver/Bronze tokens. ** Plant or animal item: 35% of the time(?), money 65% of the time * Located Here The old Huntsman needs creatures to help him hunt. Bring him plants and animals to aide him at his work. This is a higher-level version of the signpost quest only without the chance of earning a ribbon. The Jeweler's Quest * Rewards: Stone shop items rarity 50-99 ** Typically rewards carved, obelisk, rough, or sphere items. * Located Here This quest typically asks for 3-5 plants, recipes, soap and or trash. Five is the most common number of items requested, but it can vary. In return it gives items from the gem shop with rarity 50 ir higher, typically around rarity 80. The Mayor's Quest * Rewards: Gives items or money. Also gives Pet XP and possible Silver/Gold tokens. ** Money ??% of the time, items ??% of the time, star gems 1% of the time. * Located Here This is a blown up huntsman quest and is just as boring, except for the fact that he can grant gold tokens instead of Silver. The Old Crone's Quest * Rewards: 2,000-12,000 gold or one heart/wisdom/courage point plus Plus pet XP & Player XP and possible Silver/Bronze tokens. ** 35% chance of heart/wisdom/courage, 65% chance of money * Located Here The old crone needs especially strong creatures to help her out. There is a small chance to gain stats for your companion creature. The Old Crone won't reward internal stats after Level 95, so use this on your other pets to gain some points. The Old Master *Rewards: gold or 1-3 points on your companion's stats plus pet & Player XP and possible Silver/Bronze tokens. ** 15% chance of stat gain, 85% chance of money. XP always. *Located Here The old master needs groceries and baubles and will give money and occasionally stats in return. The Old Master won't reward stats after Level 95, so use this on your other pets to gain some points. The Old Master's Wife *Rewards: gold or 1 Heart (rare) plus pet & Player XP and Silver/Gold tokens. ** 15% chance of a Heart, 85% chance of money. XP always. *Located Here The Old Master's wife wants recipes and things to cook with. These quests can get expensive so always check the prices of all requested items before buying anything. Recipes and gems are often very expensivee so It might be best to make those the first prices you check. Oziso *Rewards: Gold Token (rare), or NOTHING (common). pet XP always, NO PLAYER XP! ** 1% or less chance of Gold Token, 99% chance of nothing. No player XP, 1 pet XP. *Located Here "''I am not the gentle soul my foolish sibling, Asizo is. I know humans and their greed. Therefore, let's test yours. Bring me these five items. Perhaps when you return, I shall reward you with the thing no human can resist: Gold. Perhaps. Probably not. But it will be amusing to see if you cannot resist the possibility... ." This quest asks for five items of varying expense and almost never pays out. You will gain 1 pet XP per quest and zero player XP. It's best to avoid this quest. It's a painfully obvious money sink akin to a slot machine, only without the chance of even a small token payout for playing. It's all or nothing and typically you get nothing! Test Run of 13 quests and payouts: * Spent 31,161. Got nothing. * Spent 16,753. Got nothing. * Spent 12,462. Got nothing. * Spent 15,483. Got nothing. * Spent 19,011. Got nothing. * Spent 20,408. Got nothing. * Spent 21,667. Got nothing. * Spent 22,734. Got nothing. * Spent 27,514. Got nothing. * Spent 27,223. Got nothing. * Spent 25,444. Got nothing. * Spent 23,412. Got nothing. * Spent 8,474. Got nothing. * Total spent: 263,272. Total reward NOTHING. Iaild *Rewards: Sea Silk Pouch and 15 reputation points plus about 1,000 player XP. ** Sea Silk Pouch always *Located Here This quest gains fame among Hippocamp Faction and varies wildly. Example Quests * Do 12 Cruel Tasmkaster and Do 12 Old Master Quests * Care for 92 pets that are not your own. * Care for 130 pets that are not your own and Do 8 quests for the Old Master. * Do 8 Cruel Tasmkaster and Do 12 Huntsman Quests Iaild just picks a number from a range of available numbers for each type of quest he can give you. There will be many times that he will ask for more quests than you can do in one day. So expect to give up 1 quest each day, if you do that days that you can do all 3 will be good days! A Sea Silk Pouch contains one of two things... * A handful of coins (10-20k) Most common! Typically around 12,000. * Torrent Gem or two (random) Less common! Torrent gems can also be turned into Iaild for 15 reputation points from his quest page. Note: clicking the "turn in" button turns one in at a time, not all of them, so don't worry! They also can be used to breed hippocamps. Signpost Quest * Rewards: One item or one random "trash" item plus creature XP. 'No Money rewards! '''and Bronze Tokens. ** Trash item 10% of the time, a bit higher on trading r5 or r55 item * Located Here Assorted townsfolk need things they lost. The items generally are food and toys, but occasionally they want special "trash" items which are given out via this quest. Kristen changed this one on Aug 29 2012 to give out only items as rewards. If you want to do this quest for the trash only turn in items that are rarity 4,5,6 or 49,50,51 and quit all the other quests. These have the highest chances of returning trash because there are trash items within those rarities. Rarity 5 and 50 have the best chances of all, even though the chances are still slim. All other items have the 10% chance, which isn't that much. Known trash items list. =Have Requirements= These quests require special things to be able to do them. Not everyone will be able to do them at first! Sir Stubby Butt * Requirements: Must have 250,000 or less in game money * Rewards: Around 3,000 - 5,000. He does not reward XP, but finished quests do count toward your companion critter's quest count. ** Often asks for non-trash, cheap items. However, he will ask for trash occasionally. * Located Here He will cut you off at 250k, even if you were in the middle of a quest. He means well though! Wishing Well *Requirements: Must have a Ribbon Account *Rewards: Gold, XP, Random "special" rarity items, trash bags, Gold/Silver tokens. ** Items 15% of the time, money 85% of the time *Located Here Asks for 2-4 items, typically 3. Food, toys, plants, and recipes from rarity 20-80 are all likely candidates for this one! The price to complete varies widly because of it. It uses the same loot table as the Random event fairies when giving out items, so expect to see more common items like Ribbon Bound Scrolls or rare shop items than special rares like Hatching Hammer. It also can give out Shards, though they are fairly rare. Most common prizes (Very common to less common): * Money * Trash Bag * Ribbon Bound Scroll * Silk Jewellers Bag * Suffused Tailsman * Star Topaz, Star Sapphire or Star Ruby * Geodes (Uncommon) * Abundance Trinket or Maternal Fortitude * Silver or Bronze token (as your prize, not ''with your prize!) * Mystical Orb (Rare) * Shards (Very rare!) Category:Items quests